


暖冰

by xxxfortni



Category: HTTYD
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:04:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxfortni/pseuds/xxxfortni
Summary: 前文请走lofter：http://xxxyumingfangwenwufa.lofter.com/post/1ff8a0b9_12e61d6ad





	暖冰

“你想怎么做，bud，”Hiccup抓挠起Toothless的两边颈侧，在Toothless摇头晃脑发出咕噜噜的舒服声时凑进他的耳边，压低了声音，“你想试试你的新能力吗？”  
　　这当然是玩笑，他没有得到Toothless的回复，因为Toothless的两只爪已经抓到了他胸前的皮扣上，爪子带着明显的意味抵着他的胸膛，Hiccup只得推开他，挥开了Toothless显得迫不及待的动作，开始解开身上的皮甲与衣物，不忘着对Toothless似是抱怨地说道：“别太用力，当心弄烂了。”  
　　“所以，你今天怎么回事？”Hiccup背对着夜煞，扣住一边的肩甲轻轻一卸，将它脱下来，然后以同样的方式解开另一边，他嘟囔着，“你知道你在哪儿吗，这里是妈妈的地方，外面有这么多龙，还有最强大的Alpha——嘿！”  
　　他叫道，在他拉下里面的布衫时，Toothless趁他看不见舔上他裸露在空气里的背脊。  
　　我还没脱完，你急什么——人类急急忙忙地加快脱衣服的速度，因为他任性的bad dragon貌似不想等他，他每拉下一点衣服，那里露出的肌肤马上就被Toothless以舌尖舔舐。等到他把裤子从脚尖拿开时，Hiccup的身上已经滑溜溜的一片，沾满了夜煞的口水，粘滑的液体顺着背脊和大腿，滑过膝窝，流下小腿。  
　　Hiccup瞧了眼一身的口水，他的龙已经用身体和尾翼环绕起来，将他包裹在那双龙眸的视线范围内。他扑上去和对方纠缠在一起，被Toothless稳稳地接住，然后滚到地上。  
　　等到Hiccup撤下Toothless身上的鞍具随意丢到一边时，他们早就贴着彼此紧紧拥抱对方。石穴里的Alpha气息仿佛能燃烧这里的寒冰，信息素焦灼着他们的神智，比起Alpha和Omega之间不可抗拒的天性，他们想要拥抱对方如同一场战争，让他们酣畅淋漓，口干舌燥。  
　　“Tooth...less，”Hiccup摸着眼前的大脑袋，在黑暗中凝视着翠色龙瞳中沉淀的暗光，他的膝盖曲起，没有顾忌地顶着Toothless的腰腹，脚尖磨蹭着下方，一下又一下地撩弄着，“有点冷，生个火。”  
　　Toothless头往旁边一侧，张嘴吐出一团紫色火球，精准地落到岩地上一处凹陷的地方，形成了光亮。温暖蔓延开来，也照亮他们彼此。  
　　Hiccup舒服地叹了口气，他唇角勾起，蹭到了Toothless怀抱的深处。Toothless水火不侵的皮层有些微凉，但这拥抱宛如要把所有的热度都交付在他的身上，他将脑袋放松地枕在Toothless肩头，而Toothless低下头，舔着他的头发和后背的那片肌肤。  
　　Toothless的下身已迫不及待地冒出体外，淌着粘稠的体液，Hiccup凭着对彼此身体的熟悉程度，手准确地握住了它们，接着和自己的贴着摩擦。另一只手蹭了一把身体上的Toothless的唾液，挨着臀缝一丝丝地挤了进去。  
　　Toothless的尾巴一下又一下地扇动着，他用前肢抱住了Hiccup的腰，揽着他的背，舌头放肆地舔到Hiccup的耳朵和脖颈。这个时候的Hiccup不会避开他的舔舐，让他能恣意地染上自己的气味，在Hiccup的身上标示着所有权。  
　　Hiccup从他怀里撑起身体，一个吻落在Toothless的嘴上，随之就被Toothless用舌头回报舔弄脸颊。他坐在Toothless腰上，臀缝间顶着Toothless的热度，那里应该是夜煞身上最温热的地方了，他摇晃着腰软软地磨蹭着Toothless敏感的下体，伸出一只手挠着Toothless颚下最让他舒服的地方。Toothless咧开嘴吐出一点舌尖，咕噜着享受这一切。  
　　他们身体里的热力如浪潮翻滚，灼烧着血肉寻找倾泻的出口。Toothless翻身将Hiccup压在了身下，他的脑袋贴着他的身子舔吻，细嗅着与自己的信息素交杂为一体的甘甜与焦苦。他发出低沉的咕哝声，询问Hiccup是否准备好接受自己。  
　　Hiccup用肘支撑着自己，他的臀部翘起，几乎抵在Toothless的下身。他喘着气，将自己的手指从充分扩张的穴肉里抽出，指尖和粉色的软口连着粘稠的液体。  
　　Toothless将前肢叠在他身前，让Hiccup能舒适地趴在上面，不用接触坚硬的地面。然而这个姿势更像是从身后环住了Hiccup，让他们密不可分地贴合在一起。  
　　“进来吧……bud。”Hiccup扬起头，刚好和Toothless视线相交，龙抬起爪子轻轻地揉了揉他那头柔软的棕发，Hiccup也抿嘴笑着伸出手，触及Toothless的下颚。  
　　夜煞将自己一点一点顶了进去，他按着Hiccup的胸，将人类的身躯固定在自己怀里。他找到一个合适的位置后，在Hiccup发出喘息时开始抽动。  
　　交合的水声从身后传来，Toothless欣喜地听到Hiccup难以自抑的更多声音。他会小声地叫着自己的名字，脸颊在火光的映照下透出从内而外的红润，青翠的眼睛里湿漉漉的，像一片蒙上了薄雾的湖。而这泓湖水正清澈地印出他的影子。  
　　他有时在里面抽弄，体味独属于人类的热度。有时他将自己抽出，从Hiccup的两瓣软如奶冻的臀肉中央，一直向上蹭到Hiccup的腰窝，在他的背上一下下地蹭弄。  
　　Toothless就这样时不时地抽出来顶蹭摩擦，直到Hiccup捏紧拳锤了他一下。他睁大眼睛装作不解地望去，得到Hiccup不耐的表情。人类转过了身子，小腹贴着他的下体，Hiccup抬起双手揪着Toothless的耳朵，动了动唇瓣。  
　　“进去……bud，不要出来。”  
　　声音虽然很小，但Toothless不会错过任何一个音节。他让曲起的后腿更加贴近Hiccup，而Hiccup也将双腿张开，搭在他弯曲的支点上，身下也顺利地再次滑入只属于他的温软湿滑中。  
　　Hiccup埋头在Toothless脑袋下的阴影里，像报复般的让Toothless看不到他的脸。Hiccup的下方被撑开顶弄，接纳Toothless带来的温度，明明不是天生契合，却像只承认彼此般与对方交融才能满足。  
　　Hiccup用自己的舌尖舔舐着Toothless最容易舒服的那一点，那里平常用手抓挠就能让Toothless软倒在地。换了舌头虽然力道减轻不少，但这滑滑软软地舔弄更能撩动Toothless使得他欲求不满。  
　　真是狡猾的奖赏。Toothless低咽一声，他环住Hiccup后背的爪子变得不安分起来。之前尽力避免接触到Hiccup不着一物的肌肤的利爪，已轻轻搭在了Hiccup颈后，尖锐的爪尖在那处微微凸起的腺体上摩挲。  
　　Toothless只觉得下身被猛然绞紧，等到Hiccup放松时他听到人类喘着热气。  
　　Hiccup躺在Toothless面前，胸膛起伏着，他的双腿被撑开，接受Toothless的顶入。Toothless深深地埋在他的体内，但这还不够，离他们攀上高潮时还差最后一点距离。  
　　姆——Hiccup仅仅哼出个单音，他扭过脑袋，向Toothless露出了Alpha身上细小狭长，平日没什么作用的那块腺体。  
　　像标记Omega那样是做不到的，但这是让自己的信息素浸染对方身体的唯一办法。他们从不排斥这样做，能让对方体会到愉悦感正是他们不断探索的方向。  
　　Toothless的下身仍在缓慢地抽动着，他仔细地描摹着微光下Hiccup脸颊的轮廓，在人类的轻颤中将爪上的尖锐抵在那抹凸起上。他垂下头颅舔了舔Hiccup的颈侧，趁着Hiccup呼吸微滞的一瞬，尖利划破了人类的皮肤。  
　　在血液渗出前，Toothless贴紧着舔了上去，Alpha的信息素被顺利灌入，融进另一个Alpha的血脉里。Hiccup瞬间呻吟了一声，属于Toothless的初雪气息如雪片打在他身体深处，墨水的味道又和着血液仿佛流淌过他的全身。  
　　他的Alpha血液在抵抗，可仅仅是接触了一点，椒薄荷和硝石便放软攻击的姿态，让它们顺其自然地滑过周身，最后与它们融汇。Hiccup咬着牙，他忍住想要高潮的欲望，颤抖着足尖从Toothless的身上离开，手伸出Toothless怀抱之外，在杂乱的衣物中摸出一管试剂，微抖的手差点拿不住这轻巧的东西。  
　　他把它拍在Toothless的颈后，那一团突起的鳞片下，有着龙族Alpha的腺体。Toothless摆了摆耳朵，眼睛斜瞅了一下，然后他动作乖顺地舔舐着Hiccup举起的手臂。  
　　透明的管子里装着的是Hiccup从自己体液中提取出来的信息素，浓度足够高，他将它倒扣在Toothless的鳞片上，只要他用点力气，试管配置的尖针就能扎破Toothless的皮肤，将自己的信息素注入夜煞的体内。  
　　“抱歉……”Hiccup的嗓音暗哑，如同被火焰灼过。他的下身即将迎来高潮，想必Toothless也在等待这霎那的到来。但将自己的体素注进无疑又是自私的，Hiccup总是觉得不必这样，可是在这个时候，坚持的是Toothless。  
　　他们占有对方，他们将得到彼此。Toothless塌着后腰，将下体和Hiccup的紧紧贴住，他用身体蹭着Hiccup，眼睛催促着身下的人类快一些。  
　　于是Hiccup只能双手环住他圆圆的脖子，顶着夜煞腺体的手微一用劲，将里面的液体全部注入了进去——  
　　他的耳边传来Toothless粗重的喘息，龙族的血脉抵触着异族的融入，针锋相对的信息素纠缠在一起。Toothless无法抑制地加快了对身下的摩擦，Hiccup同样难耐。夜煞的黑翼张开覆住了他们，他们在黑暗中凝视着彼此，在黑暗中拥抱，竭尽所能的用身体让对方获得快感。  
　　他们再一次合为一体。Alpha的气息交缠，他们不分彼此。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　直到他们平复下来，Hiccup撑着Toothless的身体从地上爬起。  
　　他们悄悄溜到了外面，龙族在他们的巢穴中休憩，夜里的龙巢寂静无声，只听得到水流的声响。  
　　月光透过冰棱映出温柔的白光，Hiccup和Toothless挪到一处岩石上，头上有水源涌下，他们借着流水冲洗身上的体液。  
　　整个过程里没有多余的声音。待Hiccup从水中站起，他走到一边的草地上捡起衣物，水珠顺着他赤裸的背脊滑落，滴到脚下的土地。  
　　他转过头，对着还在水流下乖巧坐着的Toothless笑了一下，只说道：“偶尔做点这种舒服的事的确不错，不是吗？”  
　　对此Toothless眯起眼睛，附和地点点头。


End file.
